rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Armonia
Armonia was once the capital city of the planet Chorus. It is first mentioned in Crash Site Crashers, and later appears in Out of the Frying Pan. The city serves as the main setting for a majority of Season 13, until it is destroyed by General Doyle in Armonia, Part 2. Role in Plot After colonizing the planet Chorus, the inhabitants created Armonia, which became the capital city of the planet. During the Chorus Civil War, the Federal Army of Chorus took control of Armonia as their base of operations. Later, the Space Pirates lied to the New Republic and Federal Army that the Blood Gulch Crew was killed by the other faction, in order to serve as martyrs for a final confrontation at Armonia. In Out of the Frying Pan, Kimball decides to have the New Republic attack the capital city from all sides, while Doyle plans to trap the rebels by sealing the exits when they enter. Doyle's plans eventually come to fruition in Multiple Choice, as he and his forces seal the New Republic inside, prompting both armies to engage each other. As the firefight escalates, several video monitors activate displaying Felix revealing the Space Pirates' involvement in the civil war, recorded through Tucker's helmet cam. This causes both armies to commence a cease-fire. A month later, the Blood Gulch Crew and the New Republic settle in at the city, using it as a base of operations. Unfortunately, the two armies continue to bicker due to their pasts. General Doyle remains at Armonia, their central command, while others investigate the alien temples around Chorus. He receives two distress calls almost simultaneously, one asking for troops to be sent to Crash Site Alpha and another to be sent to the eastern mountain range. Unable to effectively split the remaining forces, Doyle himself goes to the eastern mountain range to collect the Great Key, but loses it to Felix shortly after. Doyle escapes alive and returns to Armonia, where he is put under guard at the city's center, which is "behind seventy-eight inches of bulletproof everything" according to Epsilon. The Blood Gulch Crew and Doc attempt to get Doyle and Kimball to work together with an impromptu counseling session inside the war room. Just as the session ends, Space Pirates attack the city. A plan is hatched to turn Armonia into a deathtrap for the pirates by sealing them inside, similar to how the Federal Army of Chorus trapped the New Republic, evacuating the citizens of Chorus, and then overloading the nuclear reactor underneath the city. Rather than escape with the Blood Gulch Crew and potentially lead the pirates out of the city, General Doyle stays behind to overload the reactor himself, something Carolina, Epsilon, Washington, and Kimball were supposed to do before they were interrupted by Sharkface. Carolina and Sharkface battle each other first underneath Armonia, then in the streets, and finally in a moving streetcar. They both reach the extraction point, where Sharkface is finally killed by Washington and Kimball, and then they and Carolina evacuate. Things don't go exactly to plan as Doyle is unable to set the reactor to overload. His only option is to blow it up manually, and he will not be able to escape in time. He says his goodbyes over the radio and sticks a C4 Grenade to the reactor core. The Space Pirates who tracked him relay this information to the Tartarus. When the reactor explodes, it kills Doyle and the majority of the Space Pirates, but Felix, Locus, the Tartarus, and those aboard the Red Team's Pelican escape. Areas Being the capital of Chorus, Armonia contains several different areas. Armory Located near the streets of Armonia, the city's armory is a large garage that contains many weapons and vehicles for the Feds and Rebels to use. The armory is run by Grif, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez. Training Facility Armonia's training facility is a large room containing a track, weapons, and many self-fabricated materials and obstacles for the use of training. Overseen by Washington, the room is used primarily for training purposes. War Room The war room is an area used primarily to hold war meetings and contains many computers. The location can contact several other bases or places in order to establish forces and communicate strategies. The war room is where the Blood Gulch Crew, Kimball, and Doyle meet together to discuss the best course of actions to face the Space Pirates. Hospital The city hospital is a large facility primarily used to treat patients who were wounded or badly injured in battle. After the Feds and Rebels form a truce, the hospital was once occupied by Dr. Grey and other Rebel and Fed medics. City Limits The city limits is an open area located in the outskirts of Armonia. It is protected by a large shield surrounding the city. Doyle stated that it is an area where he prefers to be alone. Underground Maintenance Tunnels The maintenance tunnels is an area of Armonia located beneath the city. The tunnels lead to several other areas of the city but must be navigated through correctly as, according to Washington, one can easily get lost inside. Nuclear Reactor Armonia's nuclear reactor is located at the center of the city. It is apparently an orange-like substance contained inside a cylinder tube and is very dangerous, as it contains enough power to destroy the entire city if tampered with. After the space pirates attack in Armonia, Part 2, Doyle ignites the reactor and kills all the enemies within the city, destroying the city itself as well. Gallery 13 15 11.png|Armory Lopez chokes Grif.png|Armory Garage 13 02 00008.png|Training Facility 13 15 2.png|War Room Carolina watches Grey, Donut and Doc.png|Hospital Carolina and Epsilon at city limits.png|City Limits Sharkface finds Carolina.png|Underground Maintenance Tunnels Doyle ignites reactor.png|Nuclear Reactor Trivia *Armonia is represented by the Halo 4 multiplayer maps Perdition and Landfall. The Training Facility is represented by the map Erosion, while the Hospital, City Limits, and Tunnels are portrayed using Skyline, Harvest, and Adrift, respectively. *Armonia is the first city to be named in the series. *Armonia is Spanish for "harmony", which is ironic considering Chorus is in chaos due to the Civil War. External links *Perdition *Landfall *Erosion *Skyline *Harvest *Adrift Category:Locations